His New Partner
by Arsene's Pet
Summary: Interpol is fed up with Zenigata's constant failures, so they're issuing him a partner. Will this new girl rival his expertise of slow him down and cause him to lose his job?


Chapter One

After an urgent call from his chief, Zenigata made his way towards the steps of the main office of Interpol. Knowing he had done nothing wrong, the urgent call rang as a new assignment, or perhaps a raise. Smiling from ear to ear and seeming to march to his own drummer he walked right past the secretary and into the Chief's office.

"Inspector Zenigata reporting!" He stated as if his presence were of the utmost importance. The Chief simply looked exasperated by the childish entrance and sighed, offering the Inspector a seat. Sitting down, Zenigata looked over to the chair next to him. "Oh, Hello…" He blinked a few times at the 20- something year old woman dressed in ripped jeans and a belly shirt. "Chief, shouldn't you dismiss your client before our meeting?" He stated raising a brow at his superior.

"She's precisely what I wanted to talk about. Inspector I'd like you to meet Ms. Shy Williams" The Chief waited expectantly for Zenigata and the woman to shake hands. Rising to his feet the Inspector did so reluctantly, clueless to the reason for her presence.

"Nice to meet you" Shy stood at a good 5'8 with pale skin and curly blonde hair that was held up in a messy bun. Her bangs were cut about face length and parted to one side, covering her right eye. Her hands were gloved in leather biking gloves, and her pants were ripped in several places. Combat boots accompanied the 'rebellious phase teenage' attire. She was lovely though, and Zenigata took a deep breath at that.

"Uh, Boss, is she your niece or something?" He was curious now as to why their introduction was necessary. "I mean, I should be working on the Lupin case, there is a lot of work to be done."

"I understand Inspector and I plan to get you back to work right away. Unfortunately we have had some complaints over the past few months on your ability to apprehend this criminal. Some of my own superiors want to take you off the case…" the Chief was interrupted by Zenigata's protests. "…and I have informed them that you are the best of the case, but that the office is ill-equipping you to handle this high level criminal. So they are having me issue you a partner. Shy Williams had all the right qualifications. She has surpassed many of her peers in several ways and…" Once again he was interrupted.

"I don't need a partner chief! She'll only slow me down! She's a child, how old is she 13?" He protested as a child himself.

"I'm 21 I'll have you know and I already have a Masters in Criminology." Shy stated simply from her chair staring up at him as if he had just smacked her.

"13…21…Same thing, Chief I don't need a partner, why don't you just set her up a desk where she belongs." His quip would not go unnoticed.

Getting up from the chair Shy sneered at him "A desk job! I'll have you know I've already led several cases against thieves, assassins, and homicidal maniacs. If you don't want a partner I'll be happy just to take the job FROM you." A feral growl was heard underneath her words.

"Both of you park it!" The Chief was angry now as he pointed towards the chairs infront of him. And both obeyed quietly. "Now, if you two are done, Inspector the decision is final is to be your partner until further notice or your off the case. Is that clear? And , you will do well to mind the Inspector, he is field trained and has many more years under the belt than you. Dismissed." The Chief began to sit down.

"But Chief…" Zenigata Began.  
"I said DISMISSED" And with that Zenigata strode from the room with a bit of an arrogant swagger to his walk, mostly fueled by his anger at the situation. He didn't need a partner, she was just going to slow him down. Damn it all.

"Inspector, wait up! Whether you like it or not I'm your new partner so it would be nice…" Zenigata had a real penchant for interruptions.

"Coffee…Large…Black" And with that he went towards his office.

"A Coffee order? I try to apologize and I get a coffee order. What does he think I am, an intern?" She growled as she strolled away towards the street. She was getting him a coffee, not because he demanded it, but because unlike him she was going to try and make this work.

Stopping at a local vendor next to the office, Shy ordered 2 large black coffee's for the estranged partners. This was going to be difficult, she could tell, just what she needed after a few cases, one including her supposed attack on the NYPD. Thankfully with the help of her friend Tali and a nutcase ex-boyfriend she hoped never to see again, she was out of the jailhouse and back on track with her life. Entering the building she went towards his office, and without asking barged in, propping the coffee next to his hand. "Listen here, Gramps. I may be younger and less experienced than you, but I am in NO way your fucking Intern! Got it bud? Next time, get your own god damned coffee." She plastered a fake smile on her face as she sat down and took a swig of the bitter drink. "You will address me as Either , Inspector, or Shy. I am your PARTNER. Get it? Got it? Good!"  
Zenigata looked up to her from the stack of papers that was scattered across his desk. Clicking his tongue he took the coffee flipping a file at her he walked away. "Whatever Kid..." Pulling on the long brown trench coat Zenigata ran his thumbs under the collar smoothing it before popping it up slightly. "Read that I have things to do." Pulling the door shut behind him Zenigata did not give her time to protest.  
"Arrogant...freaking..."A large expanse of curse words came from her mouth before she flipped the file open. It was amusing actually, that he assumed to little of her. She already knew Lupins next hit and his motives. During her NYPD blow-up scam, she learned a lot about Lupin. He wasn't the one who tried pinning her to the explosion, but when she thought he was, she did her research. It became a small obsession of hers while trying to forget about Tyler...Grumbling she grabbed the file and sighed. This was going to be a long assignment. Stepping out of the office she grabbed her helmet from the secretary and headed towards her bike. "I can't believe the parked me here with Gramps...what is the guy, like 80?" She smiled at her lousy quip before exiting the building.

After a night of research she had pinpointed Lupin's next possible theft, There was a large art galla in France where the collector was holding a silent auction for some priceless pieces. Not only that, but a large safe was going to be 'heavily guarded' holding the bidders money. Smiling she printed out her report and brought it to Zenigata office in the morning, carrying coffee and her work, she slapped it down in front of him. "I hope you like flying Inspector"

Looking to the paper he raised a brow then looked to her. "What? He's been planning that one for weeks..." Zenigata muttered then stood moving to the filing cabinets in the station flipping through them he finally found what he had been looking for. Pulling the Paper out he handed it to her. "He likes to announce he's going to do something before he does it.... We got that four days ago..." Zenigata smirked at her lack of knowledge of his style. He also wore a look of annoyance who did she think she was trying to strut in acting all proud that she "Figured" his next move out.  
"Your new to this whole partner thing, right? Let me clue you in. It's easier to use your resources if one knows all the information on the case" She growled as she flopped into the chair in front of him. "I would have used my time last night researching other things if I knew we already had that. All you gave me was a file on how he was this big 'master of disguise' big freakin whoop, everyone know that one." Sighing she took a swig of her coffee and proped her feet up on the desk, her eyes closing in thought. "Well I have a plan of action for when we get there, or do you have that all covered to your great-inspector-holiness?" Sarcasm was clearly not a foreign tongue with her.  
"Keep it up kid and you'll be on the first flight back to New York!" Zenigata growled at her then leaned over the desk. "I don't have time to train a damn rookie I have a criminal to catch so you either keep quiet or I will make sure that your time in Interpol is short lived got it!" Zenigata growled clearly irritated with her, grabbing her feet he shoved them off his desk. "Make yourself useful We need Tickets to Paris and a Hotel We also need to get in contact with the Chief of police in Paris......... You ... Do know French right?" He didn't hold very much confidence in her.  
"Parle Vous Frances, Sprechen sie Duetsch, Hablo El Espanol, and 7 other different languages Inspector. Also, the chief of police in France has already been contacted he is anticipating our arrival shortly, our hotel is booked along with a contingent of agents, and we have all the equipment already being held for us, Anything else Sir?" She growled at him, though at the moment she was being docile, determination and fire lit in her eyes.


End file.
